


Cake

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Aerith shows up at the worst times.





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> A mystery!
> 
> "No idea where this was posted before/when, so if it's ended up with a different title/attribution, my apologies. A relatively thorough search turned up nothing. Maybe from a lost comment meme?"

"Again?" Aerith's voice carried through the space between the bedroom door and where it hadn't quite been closed properly. "I suppose I could make a comment about it being the middle of the afternoon but instead I'm just going to leave this nice chocolate cake on the counter and pick up a bit. Pretend I'm not here."

In the darkness lit only by the bit of light coming in from between the door and the door-frame, Leon looked down at Cloud who was looking up at him.

"Laugh or cry?" Leon asked in a whisper.

"Move," Cloud replied, shifting his hips just a bit to emphasize his point. Leon pulled back a bit and thrust, hissing a bit at the continued tightness of Cloud's body around his arousal.

"You know," Aerith continued, "I'm going to start laundry. You still have a washer in the basement, right? There's clothing all over the place and it smells. I'm sure you both smell too, so shower when you're done."

"Your friend," Cloud tried as he ran a hand up Leon's back.

"No way. Your friend," Leon replied, not bothering to stop as Aerith kept happily chirping away, half to herself and half in their direction. The bed began to squeak a bit and the headboard thumped against the wall.

They both heard Aerith squeal happily.

"Chocolate cake," Cloud reminded Leon.

"Chocolate cake," Leon replied as he reached down to wrap a hand around Cloud's arousal. "And she's doing the laundry."


End file.
